The Bridge II: Scorch Trials
by winduprunner
Summary: Sadie thought that they had finally escaped the Maze, but the test has only just begun. Follow Sadie and Newt as they yet again are wound up in WICKED's plans. Sequel to The Bridge. OCxNewt
1. False Hope

Sadie wasn't quite sure what woke her up. It could have been the quiet shuffle of feet, or the creak of the door swinging open, or maybe it was the dull glint of a needle in the darkness, whatever it was it gained her a few precious seconds that gave her just enough time to grab onto the bedside lamp.

She dove out of bed, her head smacking into the edge of the table while she fumbled to disconnect the lamp's plug from the wall. Sadie could hear Teresa yelling and struggling in the darkness, gruff and angry whispers sounding from around the room as her friend struggled. Sadie jumped to her feet and was immediately nocked back down by a set of arms, she hit blindly, the lamp connecting with a crack as the person howled and released her. Something clattered to the floor. Sadie felt the ground her fingers brushing against, what could have only been the needle she had faintly seen before.

"Teresa!" Sadie yelled stumbling away from the eerie tool as she tried to shake the sleep from her limbs. She thrashed and hit anything that moved, her arms swinging wildly as hands grabbed at her arms and clothes from the darkness. She prayed Teresa was excluded from her blind attacks as her lamp struck yet another person with a painful thud. "Teresa what's going o- _Shuck!" _A fist connected with Sadie's temple sending her toppling to the ground as stars danced in her vision. She could hear the grunt as the person swung their leg and connected their foot with Sadie's side causing her to shout as pain tore through her. Through the darkness she saw the outline of another figure tackle the person over her. _Teresa._ Emergency lights began to blare startling Sadie as she took in what surrounded them. Featureless people, their faces covered by creepy gas masks were circling around the room their hands gloved and their plastic suits whispering as they tried to haul Teresa off of one of their own. _How did they get in?_ Sadie thought wildly her mind quickly registering the still locked door and the embroidered letters on each of their suits as she backpedaled her head smacking the wall behind her. WICKED.

A shriek above her, the sound, like a pig being dragged to the butcher's block, made Sadie's heart stop and her blood run cold. A hand, it's skin torn and sore covered grappled with her shoulder, dirty nails sinking into her skin. She screamed, tearing herself away from the window as she peered into the ravaged and torn face of a woman screaming for blood. All of the windows in the dormitory had been shattered, faces pressed against the bars and hands grabbed at the air from every direction. Everything was absolute chaos.

"Go Sadie!" Teresa yelled as a man stuck her with one of the needles they all held. Sadie, of course, did the opposite and rushed forward. Hands grabbed and she saw the flash of a needle. She kicked outward her elbow flying backwards as she fought her way out of the wave of hands that tried to grab her. They were everywhere. So many hands, so many. Nothing seemed human, everything evil and sinister tried to hold onto her, arms slithering around her throat and picking at her legs and tearing at her clothes. Sadie let out a blood-curdling scream her arms flailing as she tried to smack away the hands. "Sadie I said go!"

"_Teresa!"_

_ "Go!" _She listened this time. Her feet flying towards the door as she tugged on the locked door handle desperately. The hands were grabbing her, yanking her, she was being torn apart.

Lamp still in hand Sadie raised it over head, her mind registering how ridiculous she probably looked armed with only a desk lamp, and crashed it down on the door handle with a splintering sound. Her foot connected with the door, springing it open and kicking it closed behind her as she sprinted through the dark common room. _I need to get help, need to get the boys. Gotta save Teresa. _Sadie thudded into something; it swung, a rope whining from above her as she backed into another, and then another. _What are these things?_ She thought pushing her way through the swinging obstacles as shouts echoed around her, she could still feel the hands, reaching, grabbing. She tripped over something, the coffee table or couch and swore loudly as she sprawled on the ground. The darkness seemed thicker in this room, like a blanket had been drawn over her eyes, she staggered to her feet her heart thumping, ghostly arms still clinging to her body as a door was sprung open in front of her.

Sadie yelped, holding her lamp aloft threateningly as she took in the startled and confused glances of the Gladers before her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with a lamp love?" Newt asked his head tilting as he glimpsed her half crazed expression and shaking limbs.

"They're here! They're taking Teresa, we need to save her we need to go!" She shouted the lamp dropping from her grasp with a thud as she grabbed onto Newt and Minho's shirt collars, dragging them past the swinging mysteries as she bumped her way recklessly towards the opposite door.

But when she swung it open everything was ghostly quiet, and Teresa was gone.

"What? No! No no no no no." Sadie sprinted into the room, ignoring the shouts of the zombie-like people that were clawing through the windows. "_She was here! They were here!" _She yelled her voice croaking. "Teresa!"

"Sadie we need to-"

"_Teresa!"_

"Sadie!" Newt called, his hands gripping her forearms. Unlike the ghostly and horrifying hands that had grabbed her before, Newt's were warm and familiar and helped to ease some of the chills that raced up her spine. He tugged her out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them as the Gladers searched for a light switch in the dense darkness.

"Jesus, what- careful there're things, hanging." Minho called out from a corner of the room as Sadie and Newt began to stumble forward through the inky black. Sadie heard Newt grunt and table legs squeal against the floor, the sound making her jump and bump into another one of the hanging… _things._

"Ow! Mother- table." Newt announced to the group swearing colorfully. "Watch out for bloody tables." The rest of the Gladers watched from the boys' room, Frypan stuck his head out his eyes searching for them in the darkness.

"Do you shanks even know where the light switch is?" He called.

"That's what I'm bloody looking for. I coulda sworn I saw the damn thing over here somewhere…. Found it!" Newt called flicking the switch on and bathing the room in fluorescent light. The sudden change made Sadie stumble, her hands catching onto one of the hanging obstacles as she righted herself, her fingers brushed cloth, and her eyes squinted as she looked at the…

"_Shit!"_ Sadie yelped backpedalling and screaming when she bumped into another _body. _They were hanging all over the room. Nooses tight around purple necks, their bodies stiff as they swung in place, eyes clouded and lips pale white. Newt rushed over, yanking her out of the middle of the room as Sadie turned and retched her shoulders shaking as her eyes, mesmerized by the shear horror of it all looked from face to face of each dead body.

"Those are the people that saved us." A boy whispered from the dormitory, his voice quiet. The other boys yelled in shock some gagging and others swearing almost as loudly as Minho.

"Alright love?" Newt whispered his voice somewhat shaky as his eyes swept the room, his arms tightening around Sadie.

"Teresa." Thomas muttered doubling over from either the shock or pain, Sadie wasn't sure. "You said they were back, said they took her. What does that mean?" Sadie quickly explained all that had happened. The people in suits, the needles, the crazy window grabbing people, or Cranks, as Minho called them.

"You took out people in hazz-mat suits with a lamp?" Frypan asked with a low whistle. Sadie shook her head and strode towards the bright yellow door where her and Teresa had spent the night. Maybe a clue had been left behind, or maybe she had dreamed the whole thing. Whatever the case, she was going to look again. But before she entered she noticed something that hadn't been there before.

"Sadie, open the door." Thomas said rushing over his face ashen. " Is it locked? Someone get the fire extinguisher!"

"You're making fun of me for using a lamp when you busted a door with a fire extinguisher. God help us if there's a fire." Sadie muttered her hand reaching up to trace a plaque on the door.

"What are you-" But Thomas's words fell silent as he took in the small plaque, the black letters neatly typed and aligned.

* * *

><p><em> Teresa Agnes. Group A, Subject A1<em>

_ The Betrayer_

* * *

><p>Sadie read what it said out loud, and then again her mind swirling in confusion as she tried to soak in the words. <em>Group A? Subject A1…. The Betrayer?<em>

_ "_What's this mean?" Newt asked, handing the fire extinguisher over to Thomas as the rest of the boys joined them, trying their best to ignore the hanging bodies and the terrible smell they were giving off. _Agnes? _Sadie thought, her mind spinning as she began to wonder about names. What was her real name? And who had the assholes from WICKED named her after? Sadie had no clue about either of those questions. Memories were still returning to her, some brief and some so difficult to handle they practically nocked the wind out of her. Flickers of faces, her mom, dad, an old cat and overly excited dog. They all circled around her head like a windmill. The girls from her old group were there too, and Sadie was deeply saddened to discover that she recognized the girls from the opposite Maze more than her own parents.

A loud, splintering _thud _snapped her mind back to reality. Thomas swung the door open, him and Sadie stepping in quietly, carefully, as the rest of the boys followed close behind.

"This isn't our room." Sadie said her eyes darting around the similar, but smaller room than the one her and Teresa had shared last night. It was smaller, and instead of two, only one bunk was left unmade, the sheets and pillow hanging limply over the bottom edge.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked his voice sounding both relieved and excited as the sound of a toilet flushing echoed from the bathroom. "Teresa." Thomas said, her name coming out as a sigh of relief as he began to walk towards the bathroom. Sadie and Newt grabbed his arms before he could reach the door handle.

"One, I'm not so sure that's Teresa." Sadie muttered a sinking suspicion filling her gut as she peered at the bathroom door.

"And two," Newt added in. " I don't think any girl would appreciate you waltzing into the bloody ladies room when their trying to take a piss."

"Eloquently said Newt." Sadie replied a smile tugging at her lips as she felt a rush of warmth for his sarcastic and haughty demeanor.

"Well, might as well hold a Gathering in here, no dead bodies, no windows, it's a good a place as we'll find in here." Minho interrupted, turning around to wave the rest of the Gladers into the room as Sadie took a seat on the floor her head resting against Newt's shoulder as he sat down next to her. _Windows. _ Sadie knew there had been windows in her room, she was sure of it. Who's ever room this was, it was definitely not her and Teresa's. But she swallowed the thought after taking one look at Thomas's hopeful and relieved face, she would wait and see who came out of the bathroom, better to have that break the news than her. She breathed deeply through her nose, her forehead nuzzling into Newt's shoulder as she tried to erase the images of the nightmare she had just lived through with the comforting and musky smell of him, the scent she had come to familiarize with safety, and home.

A soft _click_ sounded in the room, Thomas jumped to his feet and Sadie prepared herself to spring tackle Teresa, if it was in fact her, but to her dismay she had been right. The person who walked through wasn't Teresa but was in fact a, boy.

"Who are you?" Thomas demanded, his voice harsh and his hands twitching as if ready to ring the poor shanks neck. The boy blinked with innocent shock, he was light skinned with short, dark hair and a slender frame.

"Who are _you?"_ The boy retaliated, his voice still shocked but more resilient now that he had gotten his bearings. Sadie was immediately on her feet and approaching the two, Newt following her lead.

"Don't try that crap with us." Newt snapped his voice as harsh as Thomas's. "There are a lot of us, and we aren't in the best of moods right now. So just tell us who you bloody are."

"Fine. The name's Aris, anything else you Sticks want to know?" He answered his voice dripping with an arrogant attitude.

Sadie punched him before she could even register what had happened. Her fist connected with his jaw with a satisfying thud as he reeled backwards. The boy groaned and stumbled into the bathroom doorway, his hand clutching his jaw.

"Holy Jesus! What was that for?" He yelped his attention on Newt and Thomas as they tugged Sadie away from him. _As if_ they would know why she punched him, _Sadie_ didn't even know why she had done it.

"Cut to the chase man and tell us where she is." Thomas deadpanned, his tone angry and seething.

"She?"

"Yes she, the girl that was in here! Teresa, her names on the freaking door for shucks sake." The boy must have finally registered the seriousness of the situation, because he raised his hands and spoke slowly, all traces of sarcasm gone.

"Look, all I know is that they put me in this room, I slept on that bunk, and that I woke up a few minutes ago to take a pee. I have no idea who this Teresa girl is."

"Who told you to stay in here?" Minho asked from Sadie's right, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. The boy shrugged and his eyes saddened, as if reliving a terrible, haunting memory.

"I don't know some random people, with guns that came and rescued us from the… the-"

"The what?" Sadie asked pushing her way around Newt and Minho's broad shoulders so she could face the guy, or Aris as he had so graciously declared himself.

"The Maze." He mumbled peering up through his eyelashes at Sadie, before letting out a shocked yelp, his eyes going wide.

"It's- it's you!" He said his finger pointing at her and his face slack with what she could have sworn was awe.

"What do you mean 'it's me'?" She snapped, backing up ever so slightly as the boy scanned her face again.

"Your name it's- Santana? No, Sarah? No that's not it." Aris looked at her again, his expression one of ultimate confusion. _Looks like the kid's seen a ghost_. "No- your name's-"

"Sadie." Newt interjected, his voice as cold as a glacier. "Her name is Sadie. And why in the bloody hell do _you _recognize her?"

"They had pictures of you in the Maze. They had pictures of everyone who.. well.. died. But they talked about you the most. Especially Sonya."

"Who's they?"

"The, girls, the girls that I lived with in the Maze. I know this is gonna sound crazy, I'll try and explain it as best as I can, but they have a picture of you... They think you're dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>He guys so this is the sequel to my first fic The Bridge, if you havent read that yet... then pop over and give it a read I guess. Kinda weird to read the sequel first. <strong>_

_**Anyways thank you guys, please comment and all that hope you're as excited for whats to come as I am.**_

_**Oh and sorry about Chuck by the way :(**_


	2. Past Life

Newt noticed the change in Sadie immediately. Her face had become ashen, the color draining as her shoulders tensed and her jaw clenched. _They think she's dead… Who are they? Who's Sonya? _Newt wanted to groan in frustration. The day had started off confusing and then some strange boy with lanky arms drops in, recognizes her, and makes an even bigger mess. Did she know him, she'd mentioned something about another Maze before, briefly, but… what had happened? _Why do they think you're dead? _

But Newt had other things to worry about. Like Sadie punching Aris in the face again for example, he could already see her fist clenching and muscles coiling, because as always Sadie liked to take action first and ask questions later. Especially when she was confused. Newt rested a hand on her elbow, tugging her gently, but she wouldn't meet his eyes, her gaze locked viciously on the boy before them.

"You should sit down." Thomas offered, all hostility surprisingly gone from his voice. "It's obvious you don't know where Teresa is, and looks like we have a lot to talk about." The boy tore his eyes away from Sadie and backed up nervously from her icy glare. He looked to Thomas instead, his eyebrows quirked in confusion.

"Wait what's going on anyways? Who are _you _guys?" Aris questioned, taking a seat on the edge of his unmade bunk.

"Well, that's a long story. But to put it simply, Maze, Grievers, WICKED, we've gone through it all man." Thomas said with a small laugh. Newt felt a twinge of annoyance, and eyed Aris carefully. _He's gone through the same bloody mess we all have. _Newt reminded himself as Aris's face darkened, a sad, terrified expression falling into place like a mask. _And whatever he's been through, hasn't been pretty. _

"No way. You- you're lying." Aris mumbled eyes darting around the room.

"I'm afraid not. Tommy here is telling the truth. And like he said, we have a lot to talk about." Newt said, running a hand through his hair in exhaustion. Having come so close to safety and hope, and then having it yanked away and being pushed back into a darker reality was harsh. It was harsh and it was tiring, Newt had had his fill of it years ago.

"Who are you people?" Aris asked again, his voice somewhat hysteric as he scoped out the Gladers.

"I'm Thomas," Tommy began, pointing out multiple Gladers, Minho or Frypan filling in whenever he came across a boy he didn't know. "That's Newt, this is Minho, and, I guess you already know Sadie."

"No." Sadie interrupted, her voice cold as she focused an impatient glare on Tommy. "I don't know him. And I don't really give a crap about any of this, we need to focus on finding Teresa." At the mention of her name, Tommy instantly tensed. His expression boiled into a worried and sickened mixture.

"Sadie's right we need to find her. If she isn't in here then she must be in one of the other-"

"There ain't any." Minho interjected, stepping forward to face Thomas as the Gladers finally took a seat around the room, taking up space on the floor as they waited for what would happen next.

"What do you mean?" Sadie snapped, impatiently.

"There's no other room. There's only this one, the common area thing, the dorm we slept in, and a door that leads outside. It's the one that we came through, and it's locked and chained. From the inside for shucks sake." Tommy and Sadie shared a look, and Newt started to wonder if they were telepathic too. _What else haven't you told me?_ He thought, a spark of anger flickering inside of him.

"There has to be." Tommy argued his voice straining as he strode into the common area. "Where did the food come from? The people? There has to be another door, another room!"

"Tommy." Newt called following him out of the room, only to have the smell of the tied up bodies hit him like a slap in the face. They hung limply, their eyes clouded and lifeless as they swung eerily. "We have to-"

"No Newt. Don't give me that klunk. Teresa's missing and we have to find her! She has to be here! She has to." All Newt could do was watch quietly as Thomas circled the room, checking every crevice, and then checking the face of every hanging body. But there was nothing. The walls were a plain white without so much as a mark or dent in them, bland furniture crowded the room and the doors they had come through were locked tight, thick chains completely covering the handles. He called to Tommy again, and this time the Glader turned back into the room his shoulders slumped and his hands wringing in frustration as he took a seat next to Minho, his attention like the rest of the room, focused on Aris. Newt sat forward on the bunk he had taken seat at, his elbows resting on his knees eagerly. And then he remembered that, yet again, he was acting leader. So Newt cleared his throat awkwardly and gave Aris an overdramatic, introductory wave.

"Well, let's get on with it then. Tell us your story… Aris. So we can move onto more pressing matters, like finding us some food." Newt's stomach had already begun to growl, the pizza from last night as good as gone in his empty belly.

"Why me? Why don't you guys go first, tell me what you got to say." The new boy demanded, his edge back. Which was probably not the best thing to say, Sadie was already upset about the guy, then Minho started to get riled up.

"Or, we could take turns beating the crap outa you until you tell us everything. Because I swear to god that-"

"Minho." Newt warned, but the Keeper just waved him off.

"No man, I'm tired of Mr. Too-Snooty-to-Talk riding his high horse. We want some answers, and for all we know he could have killed those people. He's the only one in here and the doors are locked. So if he doesn't start talking soon I'm going to get mad." The boy turned pale and looked to Newt his eyes pleading, as if begging him to tug his attack dog off.

"You mean you aren't already mad." Was all Aris could muster; backing up until his back hit the headboard of his bunk.

"Believe it or not," Sadie interrupted standing up and leaning against one of the bedframes her stance more relaxed but her gaze still sharp as she tried for a somewhat convincing smile. "This_ is_ Minho in a good mood. Or as good a mood as he's ever in." Aris gave a weak chuckle as some of the other boys laughed, _Leave it to Sadie to make someone she doesn't like feel a little welcomed. _He gave Sadie a small smile, making Newt's jaw tighten slightly. He'd better get the guy talking before he tried getting too friendly with Sadie. Not that he could have gotten that far.

"Minho does have a point though. You better start explaining Aris. And talk about this whole Maze bit." The guy sighed and hung his head, his hands gripping his knees as he stared at the ground.

* * *

><p>Sadie had no idea who Aris was. She'd gone through every memory again and again in her mind and he had never been in any of them, not once. Just him being here made her feel uneasy, it brought up questions she wasn't ready to answer, and a few she couldn't remember the answers to. He had mentioned Sonya, her friend, the one from her memories. <em>So she did make it. <em>Sadie thought leaning against the wall, separated from the others as she listened to Aris's story warily.

It all sounded similar, creepily alike in fact. Another Maze, no memory, the rescuers, the only difference being that Aris had been dropped into a group of girls, where as Teresa and her had experienced the opposite. Oh, the Creators were thorough, testing both genders to get accurate results. The thought sickened Sadie, but she forced herself to listen to the rest of the conversation. But listening to Aris talk about the life and the people she had been taken from was like a sharp sting, like nails digging into her heart. Painful.

Sadie watched as Newt, Minho, and Thomas peppered Aris with questions, the discussion growing louder as everyone shouted their surprise about the similarities. Aris had shown up in a coma, they had Grievers, of course Sadie already knew _that, _and everything had gone to hell as soon as Aris had shown up.

"It's the same shuck experiment. Only with girls instead of boys." Minho commented in shock the other Gladers voicing their own confusion.

"You were the Trigger in your Maze?" Thomas asked his voice low as his gaze shifted from side to side. "Did you- could you, speak inside a girl's mind." Sadie wasn't sure what happened next. All she could guess was that some telepathic shit had gone down, which was probably a definite yes, to Thomas's question.

"Who killed her?" Thomas whispered. " You had someone right? Someone you talked to with telepathy, a girl that was new to the Maze, someone like Teresa is to me?" Aris dropped his head into his hands, and breathed out deeply through his nose before continuing. His voice quiet, and sad in a way that made Sadie almost regret punching him.

"I don't really know who exactly _they _are. All I know is that they had this girl, Beth, kill her, with a knife. And now she- Rachel… Rachel's gone." Now Sadie regretted it. And more importantly she understood that while Aris did bring up some hard to explain questions about her past, it wasn't necessarily his fault. She decided that she'd learn to like him.

"Next thing I know, we're being 'saved' by some random people. They took us to a gym, fed us, fixed us up then separated me from the rest, said it was inappropriate for one guy to be around thirty girls. And then you sticks showed up."

"Sticks?" Minho asked and Sadie felt her lips tug into an actual smile.

"Yep, sticks, don't really know what it means, just some slang the girls' used when I got there." Minho turned to look back at Sadie, his own mouth forming a half smile, as if saying _What d'yah know, the shucks came up with their own lingo too. _Then Newt asked a question that Sadie had been both intrigued about, and dreading.

"But, if you went into your Maze around the same time Thomas came into ours, then how can you possibly recognize Sadie?" Every Glader in the room turned to look at her, forcing Sadie to try and pick at her fingernails nonchalantly as her face burned red. _Oh let's just ask a personal question about someone else why don't we? What a shucking brilliant idea. _But Sadie had to admit, she was curious. Could Aris reveal anything about her, about the girls, about her friends?

"Well, I've never met her until today. You see there's one girl, Sonya, in the Maze that was pretty damn good at drawing. They had a place in the House where they would hang pictures of all the girls that… well died. She drew everyone of 'em, and one of them was of _her." _Sadie could remember this small fact coming up in a memory somewhere.

* * *

><p>Sonya was sitting near her in the Meadow, drawing a sketch of the recently deceased Tori as Sadie angrily hacked at a tree trunk with her knife. The day was a nice one, clear skies and the smell of dinner wafting through the air. But it did nothing to hide the tension around the Meadow, building off of the new death of yet another girl. All of that tension, directed right at Sadie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why would they think she was dead?" Minho asked from beside Thomas, his voice less hostile and more intrigued now that the topic had moved onto her.<p>

"Well, they said that something went wrong one night, that Sonya got stuck out into the Maze somewhere ,or something, and the gates were going to close soon. She- Sadie I mean, was one of their best Navigators. So she went against the code and ran into the Maze to save her. Sonya told the story the most. Said that Sadie distracted the Grievers, led them away so that she could find her way back and escape. They went looking for her the next morning… but all they found were some bloodstains and her pack." Sadie pulled herself off the wall as Aris went into more detail about the search that had gone in. All of it in vain to find _her. _It was too much, too many things about her now out in the open. Sadie didn't care if they thought what she did was heroic or brave, she didn't want to think about it, any of it. The scars on her back, prickled as if remembering the pain, all of them still a constant reminder of the night the Grievers had gotten her. The night she had seen in nightmares over and over and over again. Too much, it was all too much. Sadie left the room quickly, trying her best to ignore the smell of the dead bodies as she made her way into the boys' dorm, shutting the door behind her and flopping onto one of the beds.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked, disturbing Sadie's brewing silence as the door creaked open. She heard uneven footsteps a frustrated sigh and could tell exactly who it was without even taking her eyes off of the bottom frame of the top bunk.<p>

"Do you remember all of the things he talked about?" Newt asked, his voice quiet but different. She could tell what was probably coming, like the calm before a storm. "And don't lie love, I know you have nightmares about it." Sadie rolled over, her back facing Newt.

"I remember most of it."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes her own temper beginning to flare up no matter how hard she tried to force it down.

"And why would I do that?" She challenged picking at the sheets beneath her as Newt walked around, his feet thudding against the floor louder this time as he came around the bunk to face her.

"Gee I don't know love, because it's important. Because you, and me we're supposed to tell each other everything. Because it's something you've been having nightmares about since the day you first showed up in that bloody Maze. Why didn't you just tell me!" His voice rose dangerously, causing Sadie to sit up her legs swinging off the edge of the bed to pull herself to her feet. She didn't want to look at his eyes, no, that would soften her and make her actually _want _to tell him everything, so she settled for looking at his shoulder.

"I didn't tell you, because _I_ didn't want to." Newt began to object but Sadie beat him to the punch line. "And don't give me that 'tell each other everything' crap. If you wanted us to share everything then you would have told me what happened to your leg by now." She snapped, his face instantly darkened, the reaction she had been expecting. _Maybe now he'll get it. Maybe now he'll back off before things really get ugly. _

"That's different."

"No it's not."

"Yes… Why didn't you just tell me? You mentioned the other Maze once. But you never said how important you were in it, how important you were to those girls. How you almost died!" Sadie clenched her fist and forced herself to not look into his eyes. Why was he so angry about all of this? Why did her past bug him, it was her problem not his.

"Because, I don't want to talk about it Newt!" Sadie hissed, running a hand through her curls. "None of that matters anymore."

"It must if you're this scared to talk about it! Tell me love are you just afraid of the past or of other people knowing about your past?" Sadie let out an angry growl her fist slamming into the bunk post with painful thud that made her bones ache. Newt stepped forward, his face streaked with worry, but she waved him off angrily.

"You have no right to say that! You don't have any right to know _anything_ about my past! I don't want to think about it! Got that? I don't want the others to know about it, they already don't trust me enough but once they find out I used to be apart of another group? You can throw all of the small amount of trust I've earned out the friggin' window!" Sadie roared turning her back on Newt yet again and resting her forehead against the beds frame, a headache slowly beginning to build in her temples.

"Not even me?" Newt mumbled trying to rest a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off, tears were already threatening to spill out of the corners of her eyes. "Sadie, I can tell when you're lying. I know you're scared of it. And I also know you're angry love. Are you angry that you were taken away from them?"

"YES!" Sadie yelled turning around to slap her hands against Newt's chest. "Yes I'm afraid okay? I don't want to remember all of it! The more I talk about it the more memories come back! I don't want anymore of these freaking nightmares! I hate the fact that I cant remember my best friends, I know their names, I know how much they meant to me, but everything else, everything I went through with them? Gone!" Sadie was breathing heavily, her breath coming out uneven and ragged as she sat down on the edge of the bed hard, her hands clutching her head. "I am angry. I hate that they took me away, that my friends think I'm dead. Maybe I should have died in that Maze."

"Sadie please don't say that." Newt whispered his voice turning coarse as Sadie tried to force herself to calm down. "Please, I can't- just don't think that. If you would have died in that Maze, then I never-" Newt sighed and walked towards her, his hands slipping through hers to cup her face. "Do you miss them? Do you wish that WICKED would have left you in the other Maze with them?" Sadie, looked into his eyes this time, her anger melting instantly as his warm hands pressed against her cheeks.

"Sometimes." She admitted pulling his hands off of her face and tugging on them. He sat down next to her, his hands resting in her lap as she traced his palms her fingertips brushing the callouses and cuts that lined them. "But I'm also glad they did send me into the other Maze. For obvious reasons of course. Those girls were my family, but so are you guys. Thomas, Minho, and you." Sadie gripped his hands tightly.

"I'm sorry Sadie."

"No, it's okay. You're right, I am afraid of the past. But I guess talking to someone, to _you_, could help." Sadie turned towards Newt her legs crossing and her voice dropping as she told him everything. She talked about every memory, all of her dreams, answered all of his questions, or the ones she could anyway.

"Okay. Last question. Are you and Tommy telepathic?" Newt asked laying back on the bed his hazel eyes fixed on Sadie.

"No, what gave you that idea?" She snorted, looking towards the door and then at her Runners watch. "We should go back the guys are probably wondering where we- hang on. Weren't the windows in here broken before?" Sadie asked pulling herself to her feet as her eyes darted from curtain-covered window to curtain-covered window.

"Yeah.. they were." Newt mumbled sitting up and limping over to the nearest one. He carefully grabbed the overly cheerful curtain, taking care to keep himself distanced, before tugging it up, revealing nothing but…

"Bricks?" Sadie muttered, knocking her fist against them to find them hardened and secure. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but-"

"Sadie! Newt!" A new voice cut them off, causing the two to jump and spin around their hearts thumping as a wild looking Winston beckoned for them to follow him. "You guys gotta check this out. Everyone's been branded by some crazy tattoos."

"What?" Sadie asked following Winston and Newt back into the room they had found Aris in. Every Glader in the room was talking loudly over one another, all of them grouped together and inspecting each other's necks. Sadie could faintly see the black scrawl of letters lining each of them, from collarbone to collarbone. She turned towards Minho and Thomas her eyes wide as she saw Thomas inspecting the dark thick line of lettering on Minho's back.

"Please tell me that you guys have always had those tattoos."

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's weird... but I think I actually really like writing arguing and fighting scenes between Sadie and Newt.<strong>_

_**God I just love the sexual tension, don't you?**_

_**Anyways Happy New Years to you all! Lets hope 2015 is shucking awesome.**_


	3. Not Over Yet

Thomas waved them over, tugging down Minho's collar and showing them the thick black lettering across his shoulders.

_**Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A7. The Leader.**_

"_What _dude! What the shuck is it?" Minho demanded his face scrunching as he twisted and tried to read the lettering that was just barely out of his sight. Sadie read the tattoo aloud for Minho, her eyes squinting in disbelief as she took in what the words read. Before Thomas could release his collar, and before Minho could object, Sadie licked her thumb and grabbed onto him, attempting to wipe the words off as the Glader squirmed beneath her iron hold.

"Ew! Jesus _Mom_, what the shuck are you doing?" Minho yelped, pulling out of Sadie's grasp and wiping at his neck furiously. Sadie rolled her eyes as Minho made a show of whining about the "crazy girl spit" he had gotten all over his neck.

"Oh shut up, I was just checking." Sadie retorted before returning her attention to Thomas. "How is that possible? How could they have branded us with _tattoos_ actual tattoos, in the middle of the night without anyone noticing? It's impossible." Thomas just shook his head.

"I don't know Sadie. But with everything that's been happening, I'm starting to think that 'impossible' doesn't mean anything to the Creators." Sadie bit her bottom lip and turned to watch the other Gladers, all of them branded like cattle with similar black words. _Property of WICKED?_ She thought gloomily. Sadie had been right. Everything that had happened had been nothing but false hope. So what if they had escaped the Maze? It was obvious that WICKED wasn't done with them yet.

_And what's with these names? The Leader?_ The boys around her were all rushing to one another, tugging on each other's shirts while some ran to the bathroom to see it for themselves.

"You're in Group A."

"All of them say Group A shank."

"You got Subject A-nineteen."

"A-three."

"A-thirteen." Most of the boys didn't have a secondary title apart from their group and subject number. But every tattoo was similar, and each boy had one. Sadie felt herself tug at her own shirt worriedly as she watched Newt walk from boy to boy, inspecting all of their tattoos, his face angry and confused.

"Newt." Sadie mumbled drawing his attention away as he ambled towards her. She motioned for him to turn around. Sadie had to stand on the tips of her toes to be eye level with his shoulders.

"What's it say?" Sadie reached and tugged his collar down over his broad shoulders, her fingers brushing against his skin as she read the lines aloud.

"Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A5… The _Glue."_ Sadie ran her palm over his tattoo her brow crinkling as she read his stamp over and over again in her mind. Newt turned and gave her a confused look his hand reaching back to rub at the tattoo.

"The _Glue? _ What's that supposed to mean?" Sadie thought it over quickly, sharing a look with Thomas before answering.

"Maybe it's because you're the one that keeps everything together. Like you're the glue that keeps _us _all together." Sadie knew it went much deeper then that. Newt had helped them convince the Keepers to escape, he had kept everyone together during the Gatherings and he had in a way, gotten them all out of the Maze. Keeping them together was probably the only thing that had kept them alive. 'The Glue' was an understatement. "You fix broken things." She whispered as an afterthought, unaware she had said it out loud until she saw the look Newt gave her after her last remark.

"What does mine say?" She asked, blushing in embarrassment as she turned around quickly and faced the jumble of confused boys around her. She felt him tug at the neck of her shirt, and was thankful he didn't push what she had said further. His fingertips were warm and tough against the skin at the top of her back, and a shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly self conscious of the scars stripping her back she cleared her throat awkwardly as he silently read her tattoo. "Any day now?"

"Oh. It says- Property of WICKED. Member of Groups A and B, Subject A4/B7. _The Bridge."_ _The Bridge?_ Sadie thought, turning to face Newt while her mind clouded with questions. Why was she marked as a member in two groups? And what on earth did her title 'The Bridge' mean? "Any ideas of what it means?" Newt asked breaking Sadie out of her confused trance.

"No. I don't- The Bridge? I just… don't understand." Sadie hated not understanding, but confusion and questions had become a major part of her life thanks to WICKED. "It doesn't matter anyways, it's just some tattoo. What does yours say Thomas?" Sadie knew what she had said was a lie, but she was desperate to move on. The tattoo was beginning to burn on her back like a warning, the stinging, whether it was all in her head or real, was a nagging pain that no doubt foreshadowed something. If WICKED had branded them like livestock and given them vague nicknames it was for a reason. Just like the lady had said after Chuck's death. Everything that's happened had a purpose.

Before Sadie could reach Thomas Newt spoke up, his tone hesitant. "I've already seen what his says." He turned towards Thomas, his expression concerned and apologetic. Newt clearly didn't want to tell Thomas what his said, the look of dread that had taken over his features did a clear job of showing that. But like Sadie, Thomas was too curious to ignore something like that.

"What does it say Newt?" Newt's eyes lowered to the floor his face turning dark as he answered without looking up at Thomas.

"It says you're Subject A2…. And it says, 'To be killed by Group B'." Before Thomas or Sadie could utter so much as a startled '_what?_' alarm bells began to go off around them, the sound familiar in a haunted way as it echoed through the dorms. Sadie covered her ears with her hands and watched as the other Gladers did the same, some looking around in confusion while others sat down, their head in their hands and their shoulders slumped. The sound was loud, no matter how hard Sadie pressed against her ears the clanging ring seemed to seep in, shaking her brain and reverberating through her bones. She had heard it before somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it, that was until Newt shouted the answer to her and Thomas.

"It's the bloody Greenie alarm!" _ Of course, _Sadie thought bitterly as she looked around the room for some trace of a speaker, _The shuck Creators can't even get a different alarm. They're probably enjoying watching us squirm. _

"Why's it shucking ringing?" Frypan called out from across the room, his voice faint and faraway when compared to the angry sounding alarm.

"I don't know!" Thomas yelled back rubbing his fist against his eyes tiredly as Aris tried to say something to him, but his voice was lost under the alarm. Sadie spun in a slow circle, scanning every inch of the walls in search of some sort of speaker or air vent where the sound could be coming from. She wanted nothing more than to find the little speaker and crush it under her boot, that or find the person responsible. Either way her boot was going to smash something. But the walls were void of all marks, white and simple with not even an air vent or window, and definitely no speakers.

"Wait Fry, don't!" Thomas called out from beside her causing her eyes to snap away from the walls and focus on Frypan as his hand hovered near the door. Thomas rushed over, Sadie and Newt close behind as he shook his head and tried to wave Frypan away from the door.

"What? Why not?" The older Glader asked his hand still reaching for the door.

"I don't know man, I just- have a bad feeling. If the alarm's going off it might mean something bad is happening!" Frypan shook his head in frustration at Thomas's words his eyes a little wild and impatient as he moved towards the door, ignoring Thomas's warning. But when he tried to push it open the door stayed closed. He pushed at it again but the door, like a brick wall, didn't even budge. It only creaked as Frypan struck his shoulder against it and slapped his palms against the smooth, wooden surface. Door handle or not, they were locked in, again. The Glader finally raised his hands in defeat ad left the door, joining the others that leaned against the walls, their eyes tired and their bodies heavy with an exhausting fear that had taken hold of all of them.

And then as suddenly as it had come on, the alarm stopped. A booming silence expanded in the room, causing Sadie's ears to ring at the sudden absence of sound. Sadie shook her head and winced at the echo of noise that began to stir in the room. Every breath and every sigh sounded unearthly and as loud as a sonic boom. She had to get out of the room before her eardrums exploded.

Sadie ignored the too loud warning Thomas called out to her, his voice blending in viciously with the others in the room, as she raised her foot and kicked the door open.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked this time. But unthankfully, the door hadn't necessarily required a Spartan kick to spring it open, the force from her blow caused Sadie to topple out the door and land on her backside painfully.

"What is it Sadie? Do we have some Newbie shank to kick around now?" Minho called, walking through the doorway and grinning when he saw her glare at him from her spot on the floor. She turned to give him a snarky comment when she saw him look back at Thomas his features suddenly soft as he added. "_We could use another Chuck_." Sadie's heart stopped, dripping into the small corner of despair it had been in after Chuck's death. Thomas looked just as shocked as she was at the comment. He even looked a little angry, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Come on, help me up Minho and let's see what the shucks going on." Sadie whispered waving Newt and Thomas into the common room as she gave Minho a small appreciative smile.

"Good that." Minho answered yanking her up and looking around the room that had become inky black since their last time in it. "Let me find the light switch first, no sense bumping around with those dead bodies again." Before Thomas could argue with the Glader, Minho stalked off into the darkness, vanishing from sight as they heard his footsteps against the floor, and his palms pat the wall in search of the light switches. "Found them!" The lights above them flickered on at the Keepers words, casting the room in a bright glow as Sadie gasped. The bodies, every single last one of them, had all disappeared, nothing, not even the smell, was left as proof of their existence.

"This is bloody impossible." Newt muttered, limping into the room to stand in the exact center. "They couldn't have moved the bodies. There wasn't enough time! We were in the next room for shucks sake, we woulda heard them!"

"Newt's right. We were gone for like what? Twenty minutes tops. No one could have gotten rid of the bodies that fast." Minho said circling the room as the rest of the boys filed in, taking in the change of scenery with stifled gasp and whispered awe.

"That's not the only thing." Sadie said, more to herself than to the others as she turned and made her way towards the boys' dorms. _The windows, the bricks, the Cranks. _None of what was happening made sense to Sadie, reason had been thrown out the window, leaving her with nothing but a deep hatred for whoever had them all so confused. She could hear the trailing footsteps of the others following her as she opened the door to the now quiet room and approached one of the windows. She pulled back the curtain, the boys around her whispering in shock at the appearance of the brick wall. She laid her palm against the cool stone and pushed. _Solid. _

"Even if they could remove all those bodies there's no bloody way in hell that they coulda built a brick wall!" Newt blurted out, tapping his own fist against the faded red bricks. This was all a mystery. The bricks didn't even look new, their faded color blocking out every inch of space of the outside world, even the mortar was cool and dry.

"They've tricked us somehow." Thomas murmured, checking every window twice, to find them all bricked over. "We've seen strange things before. Us jumping off of the Cliff and disappearing in mid-air, the Maze changing every night, it should all be impossible."

* * *

><p>It was soon discovered that more things around the room had been changed. Their old blood stained and grimy clothes had disappeared, the beds had been made, and even the furniture had been subtly moved, just enough to throw them all off. And the plaque that had originally read Teresa's name had been replaced with Aris's. Serving as just another reminder that Sadie's friend had gone missing. To top it all off, each drawer had been restocked. Instead of the pajamas they had been given the night before, new clothes were stacked in each drawer along with a new watch, there was even one for Sadie. She picked up the pale pink t-shirt she had been given and wrinkled her nose in distaste, tossing it back into the draw as she inspected the dark jeans and new watch.<p>

"Here, love." Newt said passing her the black t-shirt he had worn that night to sleep in, his musky scent greeted her, the shirt still warm from his touch and she eagerly accepted it. She changed quickly, her eyes straying on the words tattooed across her shoulders , just above the lines of cuts stripping her back. _Looks like WICKED's scarred me in more ways then one._ She thought bitterly as she exited the bathroom and nearly ran into Thomas standing in front of what they had all thought was her and Teresa's room. His eyes were focused on the changed plaque, his expression emotionless and unreadable.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Sadie asked her voice soft as she stared up at the new plaque.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aris Jones, Group B, Subject B1<strong>_

_** The Partner**_

* * *

><p>Thomas nodded, his eyes getting a far off look as he leaned his forehead against the door. Sadie stood by awkwardly, she figured he was trying to contact her again, he probably wanted to be left alone, but her feet stayed rooted to the spot she stood in. And then Thomas's head snapped up his finger suddenly pressing against his temples as he swayed away from the door.<p>

"Thomas!" Sadie yelped helping the boy regain his balance as he clutched his head. "Thomas what's going on?" But after a second or two he just shook his head, his face turning towards hers to reveal the most devastated and heart wrenchingly sad expression she'd ever seen. His eyes burrowed into her before he stalked off, leaving her in a stunned silence. Whatever he had seen or heard, it must have been terrible.

Sadie peered across the room and saw Newt watching her, his eyes flickered in Thomas's direction and she shrugged sadly. They'd have to try and talk to him later, ask what had happened. Newt nodded and his features flickered, his lips tugging into a smile as he motioned for her to come over, his arms opening wide in invitation. Sadie smiled her arms suddenly cold and desperate to be near him as she strode to him. But when she reached the center of the room the ground beneath her lurched and the floor swallowed her up until she was falling, falling, falling, through an expanse of thick, gray air. The room around her, and Newt had disappeared.

* * *

><p>Newt watched in horror as the carpet beneath her feet turned a sullen gray, pulling her through the ground in what felt like slow motion. First her legs were swallowed then her torso, her gaze were still fixed on him. Her chocolaty brown eyes wide in unregistered shock as her arms stretched for solid ground, and then she was gone. Sadie had fallen through the floor and vanished within the blink of an eye.<p>

Newt was screaming before his feet had even begun to move.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about that. :)<strong>_

_**If it makes you feel any better you can always picture the Gladers doing the Macarena until the next update. :)**_

_**And if you're wondering "Hey that didn't happen in the books!" you're right it **_**_didn't, but I'm just trying to put my own spin on things._**

**_Thanks for sticking with me and Sadie_**


	4. Mirrors

Newt's feet thudded against the floor as he ran and dived, his arms stretching out to grab the girl that had already vanished, Sadie was gone. He hit the floor hard, his chest heaving as the wind was knocked out of him, his lungs aching as he still yelled her name. "_Sadie!" _The square of carpet where she had stood had returned to its original color, revealing no traces of the girl it had just swallowed up. "Sadie!" Newt screamed again, slashing at the floor with his fingernails viciously. He'd tear up the whole damn carpet if he had to.

Shouts echoed around him, the Gladers were calling to him, Minho was shaking his shoulder, and then yanking him away from the ground as he shouted questions that Newt didn't have time to answer. _She's gone! I need to find her! Need to find her! _

"Newt what the shuck's goin' on?" Minho yelled, giving Newt another rough shake as he struggled to reach the spot where she had disappeared. "Newt!"

"She fell! Sadie fell through the bloody floor! _She's gone!" _ Newt screamed in reply, ignoring the sideways glances the Gladers around him shared. Newt didn't care if they thought he was crazy, he knew what he saw. It had almost reminded him of the… "The Cliff! It was just like the shucking Cliff! I'm telling you she was walking towards me, and then the ground turned gray and she fell through! She disappeared just like when we jumped through the Griever hole! _Let me go Minho!"_ The Keeper released him, his eyes wide as he digested Newt's words.

"Check the floors, check the walls check everything!" Minho ordered, the boys around them scattered into a frenzy of furniture flipping and searching as they took apart the common room in search of Sadie.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, striding out of the boys dorms and into the search party around him. "Where's Sadie?"

"Glad you could bloody join us Tommy." Newt hissed, picking up the fire extinguisher they had used before and slamming it into the ground. The impact shook Newt's bones and jarred his brain as he struck the floor again and again, hitting nothing but solid concrete as he swore loudly.

"Something happened to Sadie, the shuck ground swallowed her up like quicksand." Minho explained kicking through the door of the Aris's room as he yelled her name. Panic was gripping Newt's heart so tight he felt like it might explode. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he shouted orders to the boys, all of them now focused on attacking the carpet on the ground as others went to search the rooms. It felt similar, a little too similar to the night she had disappeared into the Maze. Back then he had just began to like Sadie, he knew what had been waiting for her in the Maze, knew the monsters that were going to take her away from him, but _this?_ This was much, much worse. Not only was Newt closer to, and possibly in love with Sadie but he had no idea where she'd gone. Nothing was safe; they couldn't even walk across a bloody room without disappearing… or worse.

_No! _Newt thought scathingly as he kicked over a chair and toppled a lamp. _She isn't dead. She can't be dead. Someone took her._ Newt had no idea who that someone was, although he did suspect one thing. _ They've taken her. WICKED bloody took her right in front of me! Just like Teresa. _

"Newt!" Thomas yelled causing every head in the room to snap up in his direction. He was across the room, standing in front of the wall between the two dorms yelling feverishly as the boys surrounded him. Then his voice grew smaller from the excited yell it had been before. And what he said next was almost a whisper. "I found her Newt… she's in there."

Newt sprung to his feet, tossing Gladers out of his way as everyone crowded around the wall Thomas was pointing to, stunned whispers traveled through the group like a wave as Newt pushed his through.  
>"Get out of the bloody way!" He growled at two guys crowding the front before he finally broke away from the pack. His jaw hung open as he took in the floor to ceiling glass window that had taken up the originally blank wall between the two rooms. Through the glass, Newt could see a room made of nothing but mirrors, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, all of it. There was no furniture dotting the reflective floor, nothing except for the familiar form of Sadie sitting smack dab in the center of the small room. She scanned the area around her, her eyes wide and her gaze not even straying on the boys that crowded the window in front of her.<p>

"_Sadie."_

* * *

><p>The world had turned gray and cold. Sadie was tumbling through…<em>something. <em>It was thick like water but pressed against her skin like a cold, sullen fog. Either way Sadie still felt like she was drowning in whatever _it _was, she couldn't breathe, couldn't find anything to grab onto. All she could do was fall, her arms and legs flailing around her as her lungs screamed for air.

She broke through the ceiling right about the time her limbs had started to grow numb from the cold. Sadie barely had enough time to tuck her legs in and roll into the speed of her dissent, her arms tight around her knees as her eyes squeezed shut, bracing for impact. She hit the ground hard, her knees and elbows bumping into the hard floor as she rolled to a painful stop, it hurt, but if she hadn't tucked and rolled it would have been much worse.

Sadie gasped loudly, cold air filling her lungs, her hands scrambling against the ground beneath her as her eyes creaked open. She was greeted by her own confused looking face staring up at her. The other face blinked and breathed with her in unison, perfectly copying the wild curls framing her face and the terrified expression she was probably wearing. Sadie was kneeling on a floor made of mirrors.

She sat back and crawled away from her reflection her feet sliding against the strange flooring as she took in her surroundings with a startled gasp.

It wasn't just the floor. Every inch of the four walls that had enclosed her were mirrors, and when she looked up, her own face was looking down at her. _Even the shucking ceiling's a mirror. _The room she had toppled into was square and small. The mirrors enclosing it reminding her of a creepy, twisted version of a fun house. Everywhere she looked she saw herself, thousands upon thousands of eyes were on her, all of them as scared and confused as her own.

Sadie had never liked looking into mirrors, which of course had been for other reasons, but now, she doubted she could ever look in a mirror again. The thousands of reflections she saw of herself was enough to send a chill down her spine and set her nerves alight in panic. And then Sadie heard something.

"_Sadie."_ The voice was loud, like the one that had come on when she had woken up in the Box. Except this time she recognized the voice easily enough.

"Newt?" Sadie called, pulling herself to her feet and looking around the room again, her reflections, quite literally, mirroring her actions.

"Sadie can hear me?" His voice asked a hint of relief and panic in his tone. "Sadie, can you hear me?" Sadie walked every inch of the room, yelling out Newt's name as she tapped every corner and pushed against every wall.

"Newt, what's going on? Where are you?"

"Sadie! Holy shuck how'd you get in there?"

"Sadie, are you alright?" Two new voices shouted, making Sadie cringe as they echoed harshly against the glass walls. Was it just her, or had their voices gotten louder?

"Minho, Thomas?" Sadie yelled, hoping desperately that it was really them, that it wasn't some trick WICKED was playing on her. It could have only been WICKED. Who else could or would have taken her like that, taking Sadie away from the people she cared about was their specialty.

"Sadie, we can't hear a shuck thing you're saying." Minho's voice replied. "If you can hear us do a back flip or some klunk like that." _Yep, _Sadie thought, rolling her eyes in annoyance._ His voice is definitely getting louder. _Sadie sent a glare towards each wall, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"Sadie," Newt's voice said, the noise clanging against Sadie's eardrums like a gong. "Sadie can you see us?" She shook her head hurriedly, her hands clamping over her ears as she looked for any sign of the boys, searched every surface. What did he mean see them? How could they even see _her?_

"_Newt?" _Sadie shouted again, even though she knew he couldn't hear her, not in there. How was she supposed to see them? How could she with all of the-

* * *

><p>"The mirrors." Thomas said reaching out and tapping the glass with his knuckles as he turned and gave Newt a confused expression. "It must be one way glass, she can't see us Newt." Newt shook his head angrily and looked around; trying to find any way of getting inside the strange room Sadie had been tossed into.<p>

"Don't worry Sadie, we'll get you out." Newt muttered, finally turning to face the glass. Sadie had her hands clamped over her ears her usually soft and inviting features twisted in pain as her eyes flickered around the room. It was only glass… _Only glass! _But before Newt could shout an order to the Gladers, something weird happened. It was almost as if the ground beneath Sadie's feet had shifted, sending her stumbling forward in shock. Everyone watched in silence. Sadie regained her balance, and stared at the ground her brows crinkling as the floor swayed, rougher this time, and sent her sprawling onto the floor and sliding into a corner of the room. "Sadie?" He watched as she picked herself up and the ground completely tilted, if he had blinked he would have missed it, but the floor was shifting somehow. Sloshing her from corner to corner as she tried to catch herself and grab onto the walls. She was sent flying towards the window they all faced, and collided with it with a loud _thud_ that shook the glass. "Sadie!"

She looked through the glass, her palms pressed flat against it and her breath fogging it over. He could have sworn she was looking straight at him. Newt pressed one hand to where hers was, instead of warmth he felt the cold glass between them.

"Get something to break this bloody glass!" Newt barked, as the room twirled and Sadie slid across the floor and slammed into the right wall. "Now!" The room was _moving._

* * *

><p>The glass was cool against Sadie's palms as she fought to regain her footing. <em>How is this possible?<em> She thought, her knees slamming into the ground as she fell again. The room was spinning. It was moving and tilting beneath her feet. The ground swayed and Sadie's head hit a wall, then her face, her chest, her legs, everything was getting smashed and battered as her feet were swept out from under her again and again. Her fingertips whined against a mirrored wall as she tried to cling to it, her fingernails squealing and cracking as she tried to dig them into the shiny smooth surface.

"Newt!" Sadie yelled again as she was sent flying backwards into another wall.

"Grab anything!" Newt yelled, slamming the fire extinguisher against he wall with a clang, watching in horror as the room twisted and smashed Sadie against the floor before colliding her with the walls again. He hit the wall again, the Gladers around him yelling as the grabbed chairs and broke legs off of tables. Their shouts began to mix with the sound of harsh thuds as they struck the window with any blunt object they could get their hands on. Every blow Newt served was rebounded back, the metal cylinder he held in his hands doing nothing but bouncing harmlessly off of the glass. _This isn't working!_ Newt thought, hysterically yelling at the lads to hit harder as Sadie silently screamed from inside, her body still being thrashed around by the room.

* * *

><p>There was nowhere to look. All she could see was herself staring back as she was launched into wall after wall, her own terrified face gazing up at her as she peeled her already bleeding and bruised face off of the mirror. She could hear the Gladers yelling, hear them all shouting her name, the noise ripped through her mercilessly, tearing away at her eardrums and slamming into her brain as the sound continued to rise.<p>

She was everywhere, her body was thudding against every surface and her mind was spinning so fast, Sadie couldn't see straight. Desperate, hungry eyes were watching her; they knew she was going to die in there. _She _knew she was going to die. The thought had only just entered her mind when the floor gave one final lurch. Sadie was collapsed against the ground, her hair falling around her and her stomach dropping like a stone as she looked down and realized that the floor beneath her had become the ceiling. The tilt had happened so suddenly that Sadie had no time to prepare as she fell, her scream echoed against the walls as Sadie smashed head first into the glass below her. Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>Newt watched mid-yell as the room turned completely upside down, scooping Sadie off of the ground and sending her falling back. Even though he couldn't hear her screaming he could still hear the sickening <em>crack <em>her skull made as it slammed into the floor. The room went still, the swaying pausing as if sensing the unmoving girl sprawled across its surface. Blood trickled from and began to pool around Sadie's head soaking her clothes and hair as it spread. Her eyes were closed. Newt's heart stopped a shout ripping his throat apart as he slammed his fist into the wall. _ She can't be dead… She can't be! _

"SADIE!" Newt screamed clawing at the wall as he stared at her crumpled body. "Sadie get up! Please get up love!"

"Newt."

"No!" The blood was everywhere, it was staining her clothes black and was splattered against the mirrors surface.

"Newt she-" Minho whispered tugging at his arms, tears building in the Runner's eyes as he tried to pull Newt away from the bloody scene.

"NO! SADIE PLEASE!" Newt was sobbing, his forehead pressed against the glass. _Please Sadie, please._

* * *

><p>Sadie's body was nothing but pain. She could feel the blood spilling from her head she could smell it's rust-like scent as it matted her hair and streaked her face. Her head felt like it had been split open by a sledge hammer and was slowly being torn in two. She was so cold, so tired, and it all hurt so much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just lie there, bleed out and give WICKED what they wanted. It would be so easy, and her body was begging her not to move. But something was keeping her from lying there. A sound so brutally loud and heartbreaking that it made Sadie's eyes snap open as the noise slashed through her ears and caused her skull to vibrate.<p>

"SADIE PLEASE!" Her eyes sagged from exhaustion but the sound, like a ringing alarm or wouldn't let her close her eyes. _Why can't it just let me sleep?_

"SADIE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" And then the voice got quieter, and was almost like a lullaby when it whispered. "It's me Sadie, I need you. Please don't leave, please."

_Newt._ Sadie forced her eyes open this time and made her hands flatten themselves against the floor, pushing her up as she groaned in pain. _I am not going to die like this. Not lying on the floor, not giving up. No, if they want me to die… Then they're going to have to kill me._

* * *

><p>Newt watched as her hands twitched her body turning until she got her arms beneath her and her brown eyes open, open and starring not at the wall of mirrors, but through it. Newt had never seen such a vicious determination in her eyes before, he'd never seen her look so bloody tired and broken, but she was still getting up. Her hands and feet, slippery with her own blood, hauled her to her feet until she was standing her head dripping with blood from a large gash across her temple as she swayed. Her body was broken, but she wasn't.<p>

"Sadie!" Newt picked up the leg of a chair and slammed it into the wall, his movements even more ferocious as Sadie limped towards the wall he was trying to break, her hands brushing the glass and leaving bloody handprints as she mouthed his name through the glass, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Newt this isn't working!" Thomas yelled, picking up a chair and smashing it against the wall, pieces of wood splintering off without leaving so much as a dent behind.

"Wait, stop! Guys stop!" Minho yelled, yanking Newt away from the wall and forcing him to look into the Keepers face. "Newt we can't break the glass. We can't-"

"You think I don't bloody know that?" Newt hissed a sinking feeling taking him over. "What else can I shucking do Minho? She's in there!"

"Newt… we can't break the glass… but Sadie can." Newt's blood turned cold at Minho's words his mind collapsing under the weight of what Minho had just told him, of what he wanted Sadie to do.

"No."

"Newt!"

"_NO!" _Newt snarled back his fist slamming into Minho's jaw. The Gladers around them rushed forward but Minho already had Newt's collar gripped tightly and was shaking him, his eyes bugging as he bellowed at Newt.

"Do you think I want her to die Newt? Because I shucking don't! She can break the freaking glass man! I know what that means but it's the only chance, look do you see that?" He pointed towards the spot where Sadie had crashed into the ground, a spider web of cracks was beginning to spread from where her head had struck the mirror. "She's the only one that can break it! It's another test man, but it's _her _test!" Newt would have argued more, he would have tried to break through the wall with everything he had, until his bones cracked, but when he saw the ground begin to move under Sadie's feet he realized he couldn't. He realized that Sadie could die in there, was going to die in there, unless she got herself out.

"Sadie." Newt called with forced calm as he shrugged Minho off and walked towards the window, his palms pressing against the glass as he looked down at her. "You have to break the mirrors Sadie, we can't break them from our side. It's the only way out. I'm- I'm so sorry love."

* * *

><p>The words echoed in Sadie's head, fueling her with adrenalin and a sense of fear that made her angry. She was so angry, angry that she was afraid. So with a shout full of pain and fear and anger Sadie let the ground tilt beneath her and went with it, letting the force send her fist slamming into the wall.<p>

The bite of pain she felt was instant and felt like an animal crushing her hand between its teeth. She struck the mirror again. The ground swayed and she toppled backwards into the opposite wall, pushing off of it and running, her feet cracking the ground beneath her feet as she punched the wall again. Then again, left, right, right left. Her knuckles were torn open, blood trickling down her wrist as she slammed into the glass, hitting it with her shoulder, kicking at it anything she could do to make the hair thin cracks she'd created spread. She struck faster and faster, tears blurring her vision as the pain in her knuckles set her bones on fire.

_ Again. Again! Break! Break you piece of klunk mirror! _ Sadie used the lurching floor as leverage, falling with it as it sent her flying into the glass, her breaths coming out ragged as she let the room fling her knuckles into the glass. Sobs were hitching in her throat, twisting her lungs into knots as she beat at the glass and slammed into it, teeth bared in a snarl as cracks spread beneath her touch.

_ BREAK! _ Sadie sent one final punch towards the glass, her vision fading from pain as her fist went through. The glass shattered.

* * *

><p>Newt watched, his insides cold and numb, as Sadie broke through the glass her body flying out of the room and sending a shower of glass shards raining down on the Gladers as they all ducked and shielded their eyes. Her body hit the ground and curled up in a crumpled ball, glass coating her hair and the ground like snow as Newt sprinted forward and scooped her up. He ran her over to the overturned couch and didn't even have to yell before two Gladers turned it over, hands stretching out from every boy in the room to help Newt set her down on the couch, everyone silent as they waited for instructions.<p>

"We need bandages." Newt said his eyes scanning the crowd and falling upon the Med Jacks.

"We don't have any Newt, all of our supplies, we don't have any of it." Newt growled and cursed colorfully as he tore off his shirt, ripping it into shreds and tossing them in Minho's direction.

"Soak those in cold water, and hurry!" The Runner dashed off as Newt pressed the remains of his shirt against Sadie's still bleeding head, her skin growing pale. "Jeff walk me through this!" The boy nodded and had Thomas prop Sadie up by her shoulders ordering Newt to keep pressure on her head as Minho came rushing back with the dripping strips.

"Head injuries always look worse than they actually are. They bleed and hurt like a bitch but the worse she could have is a concussion." Jeff explained his hands pressing against Sadie's skull in search of gashes and cracks as he instructed Minho to tie the bandages around her knuckles.

"She's going to be okay Newt." Thomas muttered beside him, his eyes focused on his work as his words left a surprising calm in the room. "She's way to freaking stubborn to go out like this."

* * *

><p>Sadie felt her knuckles sting sharply and winced, her insides twisting as the full pain of her head crashed down on her. It had been faint when she was nocked out, but now every inch of her body was hurting, cold cloths causing the sting to spread as they were pressed against her hands and head. The only comforting feeling was a warm hand pressing against her face, brushing her hair behind her ear as she tried to force her yes to open.<p>

She got one to flicker open, then the other, a sea of faces swimming in her vision as she tried to adjust to the sounds and sights around her. She blinked. Then again, her eyes focusing on the faces of the varying Gladers all crowded around her. She stared up at them wide eyed, her head swiveling to take in the mass expanse of people that surrounded her until her eyes fell on Newt. His hazel eyes were warm as she met them with her own, she let her gaze drop to the relieved smile on his lips and then down to his chest where….

"Jesus, you're already taking your shirt off? You could at least take me on a real date first." Sadie croaked her eyes glued to Newt's chiseled and bare chest as the boys around her roared with laughter, arms circling and crowding her in one giant hug. Newt was the only one to hold on after everyone had released her, his arms tight around her as he pressed his lips against her hair and barked with relieved laughter. "Newt you're crushing me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holy shucking Jesus. That was kinda intense to say the least. Promise the next chapter will have a little bit of fluffily fluff to warm everyones heart after this terrifying ordeal. My poor little babies, I'm so sorry I'm such and evil writer.<strong>_


	5. Hunger

Sadie's eyes adjusted to the darkness as she stared up at the empty bunk above her. She could almost convince herself that Teresa was sleeping peacefully above her and that she'd wake up and realize that she had dreamed everything up, that they really were safe. But when Sadie picked at the bandages on her hand and felt a shock of pain shoot up her arm she knew she was just kidding herself. With everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, a happy ending was probably the least possible thing that could happen.

Sadie frowned and ran her fingers threw her hair, brushing over the already stained bandage that was wound around her head. Of course she had protested to the stupid thing, arguing that her head had stopped bleeding and that she looked ridiculous with a shirt tied around her head. But with a vote of nineteen to one she had been overruled and forced to wear the bandage. Thinking it over now, Sadie was irritated to see that she really _did _still need the idiotic thing. However she'd still argue otherwise in the morning.

Jeff had told her that she had been lucky with the injuries she'd got, that it could have been a hell of a lot worse. She had broken two fingers on her left hand, three on her right, had some ugly scratches, and was sporting a nasty gash that stretched from the back of her head to her temple. But like Jeff said, it could have been worse. She'd live. The most painful part had actually been when Jeff had had to set her fingers back into place. The pain had been so blinding and she had squeezed Newt's hand so hard that Jeff had asked Newt if he needed _his _fingers set.

Sadie chuckled at the thought and rolled over, her eyes scanning the dark walls warily, sighing in relief when she did not see her own reflection looking back. Sadie could still feel the icy touch of the mirrors beneath her fingertips and still see the haunted look that had been in her eyes. The image sent a chill up her spine and she tugged the blankets closer around her. The darkness did nothing to ease the small itch of fear she felt, but the familiar sounds of the sleeping Gladers around her offered some comfort. Even Minho and Frypan's chainsaw like snoring felt almost calming.

After the events that had taken place and after Sadie had been somewhat fixed up everybody decided that they were all pretty exhausted, and judging by their watches it should have already been dark outside. _If we could actually see outside. _Sadie thought, again marveling over the brick covered windows as her eyes drooped. They had all moved back into the boys' dorms, even Sadie, whom they had all agreed shouldn't be separated from the group again. She had immediately called dibs on an empty bunk in the corner nearest to the door and had curled up, reluctant to talk to the boys about the room full of mirrors again.

After she had woken up they had peppered her with questions she couldn't answer. Sadie knew nothing about the room she had been dropped into, or how she had gotten into the room. All she knew was that it had been a test, _her _test. For what? She didn't know, but judging by how dark and gruesome it had been, there was only one thing responsible for it. WICKED.

_They're going to have to try harder than that if they want to kill me. _ Sadie thought bitterly, her eyes closing as she let sleep overtake her.

As Sadie's thoughts spiraled back into a memory, her limbs frozen with the heaviness of sleep she realized that she really, _really_ hated dreams.

* * *

><p>"Where is she Amy?" Sadie demanded, kicking open the door to the Council room and barging in. Amy was sitting in one of their rickety chairs, her blond hair messy and her eyes tired and bloodshot as she held her head in her hands, elbows propped up on the table. The girl looked up, a twinge of anger flashing in her eyes as she took in Sadie's disgruntled and reckless demeanor. She knew why Sadie was there, and who she was looking for.<p>

"Go Sadie." Sadie's nostrils flared as she stomped over to her friend. The girl that had been in charge since the beginning, the one who had helped Sadie keep everything, and everyone together. They had been a part of the original Gladers, all of them clueless about the situation they were in at the time as more and more people had begun to show up. It didn't take long for Amy to take charge and establish a community, put everything into place and develop some order.

Now everyone still thought she was unbreakable, untouchable by the hopelessness of the situation. But Sadie knew the truth. Amy was scared shitless by the mess they were in. She didn't even try to hide it in front of Sadie. It was one of the reason's why she thought Amy was so brave, a real leader shouldn't be afraid to admit they were scared.

"God damnit Amy where's Sonya!" Sadie barked her fist slamming against the meeting table they held council around every week. The table shuddered and some maps fluttered to the floor as Amy fixed an angry and defeated look on Sadie, tears pooling in the girl's eyes.

"I said _go!_" Amy shouted, rising from her chair and sending her chair toppling backwards as she glared down at Sadie. After being second in command for so long Sadie had become used to and even comfortable with Amy's strict and irregular outbursts. But this was different, this anger was a whole new thing and unlike the past it wasn't directed at the Creators, or the Maze, or even the world, but it was solely focused on Sadie. That's it finally hit Sadie, and that was the only answer she needed. Sadie pushed her way out the door and sprinted towards the Maze, Amy's eyes, full of splintering rage and pain haunting her as she ran.

Amy knew Sadie, she knew that if she told her that the rumors she had heard were true, that if Sonya was actually… Actually stuck out in the Maze, there was nothing that could stop Sadie from going out and finding her. She had meant_ go_ in the most literal way possible. And she knew that it was probably the last time Sadie would ever see Amy. Sadie ran faster.

* * *

><p>The dream changed quickly, dropping her into not a memory, but a nightmare.<p>

She was in the mirror-covered room again. The eerie silence somehow deafening and the room so cold that Sadie could see her breaths in the icy air. Except this time was different. Instead of her reflection, images flashed in the surface of every mirror, and what she saw made Sadie's heart stop. Everywhere she looked she saw scenes of chaos and terror. One wall showed the fire and disease ravaged land outside the walls. Another showed a Griever, it's legs tapping against the glass as if it was watching her through a window, as if it could break through at any moment.

The other walls were even more horrible, pictures of death played out around her, she saw her friends from Group B dying, then the Gladers, her parents, herself. And then in the last one she saw Newt, and a startled sob caused her throat to squeeze shut at the sight of him.

Sadie rushed forward her palms slamming against the mirror as Newt stared down at her. Except it _wasn't _Newt, not her Newt anyways. The usual warmth in his eyes was gone, replaced by a bloodshot, pained and manic looking gaze that turned her insides cold.

"_Newt?" _ Sadie whispered her eyes widening as she backed away from the mirror, the floor icing over with frost as she stepped back. Newt was shaking, from rage or terror, Sadie couldn't tell. His scratched and bloody arms trembled as they rose and clawed at the dark sores that spotted his face, gurgling screams erupting from his throat. _"Newt stop!" _ Sadie yelled her breath hitching as he screamed in anger and slammed his fist into the glass. The mirrors around her shuddered with the impact, and his hallow gaze focused on her, his hands pressed against the wall like he was on the other side, and not just an image. He let out a throat-ripping scream, his hands clutching his head as his eyes boiled in pain.

"_Kill me!"_

* * *

><p>Sadie gasped and woke up, her heart hammering in her chest as she tried to stop herself from hyperventilating. She was shaking, her eyes watering as a slick, cold sweat dripped down her neck and sent a wave of chills up her spine. <em>It was only a dream Sadie. It was only a dream! <em>She reminded herself as she hugged her knees to her chest, her hands shaking as she tried to erase the image of the Newt in her dreams from her head.

_Newt._

Sadie was out of her bed in seconds, her feet padding against the floor as she half-walked, half-sprinted across the cool concrete and past the sleeping Gladers that bordered either side of the room. His bunk was diagonal from hers and easy to find in the darkness. Sadie wanted to cry out in relief when she saw him, scratch and sore free, his mouth slightly agape as he dozed peacefully.

"Newt." Sadie mumbled tugging on his shirt as she scooted closer to his bunk and crouched over him. "Newt." She whispered again, trying to keep her voice low as she took in his sleeping face and messy hair, her heart pattering even more now with not fear, but rather the sudden urge to run her hand through his hair. She tapped his arm again and Newt groaned sleepily, his arms stretching as he blinked and stared up at her, his eyes gleamingly warmly in the inky darkness. She saw no inhuman rage in them, no pain, just the familiar mischievous glint she loved. It was Newt, her Newt, not the crazed shell she had seen in her dream.

"Sadie?" He mumbled, shifting in his bunk until he was sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, taking in her heavy breathing and haunted looking eyes. Wordlessly Newt scooted over, the bed shifting as he pulled the blankets back and patted the spot next to him arranging his pillow for her. "C'mere." Sadie nodded gratefully and crawled in with him, the sheets warm against her skin as she curled up in a ball next to him. She felt one of Newt's arms slide around her waist the other draping over her shoulders as he pulled her towards him, pressing her closer until her back was against his chest and he was curled around her.

"Wow," Newt whispered his breath tickling Sadie's ears. "Already sleeping in my bed with me? You could at least take me on a proper date first love." Sadie snorted and elbowed him, a smile tugging at her lips as her cheeks warmed.

"Oh shut up." Sadie mumbled back, her eyes fluttering closed as she nuzzled closer to him, her legs intertwining with Newt's as he chuckled, the sound gruff and sleepy sounding. He held her tighter, the warmth from his body chasing the chills brought on by her nightmares away as she laced her hand with his. Newt pressed a kiss against her shoulder, his nose grazing her neck as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Maybe a happy ending wasn't impossible.

* * *

><p>Newt felt someone flick his forehead and heard a snicker. Newt groaned and held Sadie closer to him, allowing one eye to flicker open as the face of Minho loomed over him.<p>

"_What?"_ Newt hissed, opening both eyes as he unwound his arm from around Sadie to blearily look at his watch. He wasn't surprised to find that it was still way to early for human interaction as he took in the blinking red numbers displayed on the clock face. Of course Minho was up, being a Runner had conditioned him into waking up at the crack of dawn every morning. And unfortunately for the two of them, old habits die hard.

"I don't mean to interrupt your cuddling session or whatever," Minho whispered, his voice a little too loud for the early hour.

"Shut it, you'll wake her up." Newt cut him off as Sadie stirred beside him, her hair a bird's nest of tangles as she muttered something in her sleep. Minho looked down at her and shrugged a smirk glued to his face as he gave Newt a wink and thumbs up before continuing. Newt rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we've got a problem. So get your ass out of bed so we can figure something out." Newt nodded and reluctantly untangled his arms and legs from Sadie's, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stalked into the common room with Minho. "If you haven't noticed, and judging by your growling stomach you have," Minho explained, Newt's stomach whining loudly at his words as if on cue. "We still don't have any food, the bathroom sinks still work so we'll have water but my guess is we can only last a few days before we starve." Newt inspected the rampaged room they stood in. They had cleared the glass to the side, but broken furniture and mauled spots on the carpet still dotted the room.

"Something will happen soon. They wouldn't put us through this bloody mess just to starve us out. It's like when we first showed up in the Maze. There's some point to all of this crap, my guess is we just have to wait for something exciting to happen." Minho ran a hand through his hair and gazed around the room, nodding in though at Newt's words as his foot nudged a chair leg on the floor.

"Good that, I just hope something happens soon, I'm shucking hungry."

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

><p>Sadie was about ten seconds away from murdering Minho. They'd gone three days, <em>three days<em> without food. The pain of hunger had twisted Sadie's mood into an unbalanced monstrous thing that was always precariously standing at the end of a knifepoint. Always tilting into either homicidal maniac territory or hunger induced tiredness. It wasn't her fault she was like this, she was already the type of person to act grumpy when slightly hungry, but this, the actual possibility of starvation, was driving her insane.

"Minho,_ shut up." _ Sadie hissed from her bunk, wincing as her stomach whined like an animal and twisted in pain. If this was how WICKED planned on killing them, then Sadie would have to take her hat off for them. Starvation was like a disease. It spread around the room, taking hold of every Glader until they were all reduced to sallow faced and tired looking zombies that lounged on bunks or trudged around hopelessly.

Sadie had spent most of her time lying either on the floor or on Newt's bunk, her hands pushing against her belly where her stomach gnawed away at itself, her mouth dry and lips cracked from constantly licking them in desperate hunger. Sadie knew there was probably worse ways to go out, death by mirrors had to be in at least the top ten, but dying of hunger seemed like the worst thing at the moment. Losing one of the basic needs that's essential for life was terrifying, things could have been worse, but damn, she was so _hungry._

"What?" Minho snapped back, his attitude just as sour from the lack of food. The Runner was currently sitting on the floor, his head leaning against the frame of his bunk as he _tap tapped_ his fingernails against the concrete floors. Talking had been reserved, due to its surprising effort, for only important topics after everyone's hunger had set in. Or in Sadie's case, whispered conversations between her and Newt about both of their experiences in the Maze, the other Maze for Sadie, as she curled up against him every night. But with the almost dead silence, Minho's tapping was as loud as an angry knock, giving Sadie a headache as she glared over at him.

"Stop. Shucking. Tapping."

"For shuck's sake Sadie, calm down. I'm friggin' bored." Sadie rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of bed, her legs groaning as she marched towards Minho.

"Bored? Would you be less bored if I punched you in the face."

"Seeing you try would definitely be entertaining now that you mention it." Sadie growled angrily and was about to tackle Minho and show him just how hard she could punch, even when starving, when Newt walked in and stood between them, his eyes rising to the ceiling as if asking _Why me?_

"Can't you two play nice for five minutes? Five bloody minutes!" Sadie and Minho immediately started arguing, talking over each other as they tried to push the blame in the other's direction.

"He's the one that was being annoying!"

"She threatened to punch me! You know if she actually could."

"I've hit you plenty of times before! And every single time you whined like a little-"

"Enough!" Newt shouted dragging Sadie away and causing even more heads to turn as everyone watched the ensuing conflict with mild interest. After all, a shouting match between Minho and Sadie wasn't exactly uncommon.

* * *

><p>Sadie heard the familiar uneven footsteps approach her and Newt's bed but kept her eyes closed, if it was Newt he was probably just coming over to take another hazy nap with her. Sadie hated naps now, all of them were lucid like and seemed to sap more of her energy away, and sometimes she'd wake up and even forget where she was or what she was doing there. But with nothing else to do but sleep, use the bathroom, and drink water, napping had become routine in an agonizingly slow cycle.<p>

"Sadie, wake up." Newt mumbled shaking her shoulder gently until her eyes cracked open and she took in what he was holding out to her. Sadie could have sworn she was dreaming, and in all her life she had never been so happy to see an apple.

"How did you- where- what?" Sadie said, words slurring together'eloquently' from lack of energy. She propped herself up on her elbows with shaky and tired arms, pulling herself into a sitting position as Newt dropped the blood red apple into her lap. Sadie attacked it. Apple juice sprinkled against her chin as she sunk her teeth into its red skin, not even waiting for herself to finish chewing before she bit into it again and again. When she had nibbled her way down to the very core of the apple Sadie slouched and sighed in relief, her body already rushing with the new intake of energy and sugar as her stomach sang in happiness.

"C'mon, there's more food in the other room… and something else." Sadie, forgetting her moment of food developed ecstasy crinkled her eyebrows in confusion and followed Newt out of the room, her mind still focused on finding more to eat.

When she walked out her eyes grew wide as she took in the large pile of food, the very top practically brushing the ceiling as Gladers picked through the different options. But food was soon moved to second place in her mind when she saw a man sitting in the corner of the room. And not just any man, but _the _man, the one she had seen in her dreams, the one that worked for WICKED and had ordered her involvement with the Maze trials. And there he was, sitting behind a large oak desk, his feet propped against an open drawer as he leafed through a book, his face showing no sign of interest at the gawking Gladers around him. He was just, sitting there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys, sorry about the wait and all. I just started school again, another couple of months of stress induced hell… yay. <strong>_

_**Because of school updates are going to have to be cut down to once a week or even once every two weeks. I'm sorry, I hate not writing either but I have a lot of work on my plate and Im only one week back and it's already driving me insane with anxiety again. I promise it won't be like last time where i don't update for like a month. (**_**_bleh)._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment and ask any questions ( i love questions, just be nice) and yeah! I tried to add in a little fluffily fluff after that last hella intense chapter._**


End file.
